1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weapons systems employing a liquid propellant, and particularly to such systems wherein the propellant is continuously pumped into the combustion chamber aft of the projectile as the projectile advances along the firing bore.
2. Prior Art
In my earlier patent application, Ser. No. 569,507, filed May 13, 1974, now abandoned, and continued as Ser. No. 707,143 and Ser. No. 707,144, both filed July 20, 1976, I disclosed a gun and ammunition system utilizing a round of ammunition carrying a relatively narrow diameter and relatively high mass projectile in a relatively wide and relatively low mass sabot which is initially accelerated by a primary propellant charge in the combustion chamber aft of the projectile and which is passed during a relatively extended period of time to the combustion chamber. Additional prior art is cited and discussed in that application which is hereby incorporated by reference.